Good as You
by Ryryry
Summary: A young single mom who has fled across the country to escape an abusive past. After reconnecting with her estranged Uncle who is a patched member of the Pittsburgh Charter he points her in the direction of Charming. Her new neighbor is Chibs.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary/Warning: **A young single mom who has fled across the country to escape an abusive past. After reconnecting with her estranged Uncle who is a patched member of the Pittsburgh Charter he points her in the direction of Charming. Her new neighbor is Chibs.

While the story won't necessarily be dark, it will contain sensitive subjects and won't shy away from the SOA life either.

**Chapter One**

**...**

"Are we there yet?" Donovan asked, slipping his tablet into his backpack, "Mom, are we there yet?" He kicked the back of her seat when she didn't answer.

Riley sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly, nearly three thousand miles trapped in a vehicle for over a week had worn down her patience, "don't kick my seat Van," she stressed out the words slowly before taking another deep breath before explaining, "I need to pay attention, our new street is coming up."

He let out a huff and turned his gaze out the window taking in the town that she had announced would be their new home, "you think that's my new school?"

"I bet it is," she smiled in the rearview mirror, a few blocks later she pulled into the driveway of 1109 B. Adams.

A single story tan duplex that set in the middle of the block surrounded by other similar style duplexes and houses.

She turned her eyes towards 1109 A. her connected neighbor's driveway and took note of the motorcycle before climbing out of her used white four-door Silverado. "Van, carry in your sister's bag, then run out and get your guys pillows," she said ordered, she found the key in the mailbox where her landlord had told her it would be. She unlocked the door and swung it open as she took in the living room of the empty house.

She unbuckled the sleeping toddler from her car seat and carried her inside, placing Alana on her flowery pillow with her blanket. "Watch her, okay?" She ordered Van who nodded not looking up from his tablet. She preceded to carry in the few possessions she had taken with them.

An overseas operation had given her the opportunity she needed to make a clean and easy break.

Before he even boarded his plane, she had deactivated her social media accounts.

He had been somewhere over the middle of the Atlantic when she had crammed the trunk full of their clothes, photo albums, and toys, she didn't bother watching the sunset on her tiny Pennsylvania town as she drove away.

When he texted his plane had landed in Denmark, she was too busy switching vehicles at her uncle's garage in Pittsburgh to respond.

Her Uncle Axe had promised to get rid of her red Kia, that he'd have one of his boys dump it somewhere in Florida in a few weeks. She had hugged him tight as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and wished her luck, slipping her an envelope with a couple grand into her hand along with the documents creating their new identities. "Go to Charming California, I reached out to some of my brothers, there's a house for you there."

"That's everything," she announced, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Van, why don't you put push this box down to your room."

Van rolled his eyes and put his tablet down, "fine," he grumbled but compiled without any more complaints.

She stepped into the bathroom and washed her face, glancing at herself in the mirror. The bruises were gone, her green worried eyes stared back at her. Nineteen-year-old Elizabeth Grace Wood was gone in her place was twenty-three-old Riley Faith Smith, mother of two.

"I'm Riley, I'm Riley, I'm Riley," she murmured to herself. Letting the name roll off her tongue.

She shook her head and put on a smile, "I'm Riley, just looking to start over in a quiet, family friendly small town," she murmured as she opened her fire resistant, waterproof safe box and pulled out nearly seven hundred dollars and tucked it away in her purse. She stuffed the box containing her entire stolen stash of cash under her bathroom sink. "I'll find a safer spot tonight." She promised herself.

"Hey pretty girl," she smiled at Alana when she glanced up from her doll. "Let's get our shoes on, we have a lot of errands to run today." She said, helping Alana into her mary janes as Donovan shoved his feet into his sneakers.

She scooped Alana up as Donovan bolted out to the truck as she locked up the house, "what do you guys want to eat?" She asked as she buckled up Alana.

Donovan wrinkled his nose, "pizza?" She nodded in agreement before closing the door and heading for the driver side door.

"Hey, neighbour," a rugged, heavy accented voice she assumed was Scottish called out to her.

She glanced up, the voice belonged an older man with scars and tattoos, a biker, a Son, she noted his kutte was similar to her uncles. "Hello," she spoke softly, she could feel his brown eyes on her, taking in her small form, breast, hazel eyes and sweet smile.

"I'm .. Riley," she introduced herself, offering him her hand politely.

He smirked and took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "nice to meet you lass, Chibs."

"Chibs," she repeated his name, a club name she was sure, much like her uncle was called Axe. "It was nice to meet you but we better go," she stated.

"We?" He quirked a brow.

She motioned to her truck, "my kids and I. Don't worry, we'll try not to bother you."

"Kids," he stated surprised, his gaze running over her once more. The girl didn't look old enough to be out of high school, let alone to have kids as in plural, which means more than one.

He was a pervy fuckin' bastard because his eyes kept sneaking a glance at her spectacular tits.

She was going to be a fucking problem. He could feel it in his bones. "See ya around then, love," he dropped the endearment and watched her blush with pride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

…

Long fucking days, Chibs eyes flickered to the calendar. Ninety more and the guys would be out, free to take over the responsibilities of the club and the shop. He wiped the grease off his hand and headed into the shop's office to file the newest claim.

Piney stood in the doorway and he cleared his throat and sucked in a bit of oxygen, "I've got a girl coming in tomorrow, she's going to start keeping books, taking appointments, managing the garages schedule."

"A croweater?" He quirked an eyebrow, "while the lasses are pretty to look at, most lack the right ... skill sets." He nodded pleased he had managed not to call them bloody fucking morons.

He shook his head, "no, no, Axe's niece, it's only temporary, until she gets on her feet. He got her out of a real bad spot, sent her out to us."

"Aye, the neighbor," he nodded, realization flickering in his brain, "What Clay think?"

Piney poured himself a cup of coffee and spit it out, "Fuck," he grunted and made a face, "cold, taste like ass. He approves. Gemma's busy helping Tara with Jax's boys and we need the help. We tend to get more customers with a woman answering the phone and collecting the keys."

"Sounds fine."

…

Chibs can't help but watch the slip of a girl as she carries in bags of groceries and housing supplies. The young boy watched a baby girl toddle around the front yard both chasing about a soccer ball as their mom goes back in forth for the house to the truck.

He was bloody fuckin' prev, a glutton, a goddamn fuckin' fool. But he couldn't pull his eye away from her, a wee thing, long brown hair, big green eyes, a damn fucking mischievous fairy come to fuck up his life. He let his curtain fall close.

…

"I don't have a babysitter," she told her Uncle when he called her new phone number, a simple burner phone he had taken from one of his men and tossed to her. A line he had been calling for months that wouldn't flag any suspicions when her step father started his search for her.

He chuckled, "take them with you, it won't be a problem for a few days until you sort something out."

"Right, you're sure?" She asked as she started cramming a diaper bag together.

He sighed and blew out a breath and she wondered why he was suddenly angry, "I am, I don't know everything you've been through girly but these guys may look a fright but they won't hurt you. Trust them."

"Okay, okay, thank you Axe." She forced herself to take a deep breath.

She followed her gps to Teller Morrow Automotive and parked. She turned to Donovan, "best behavior, okay? If you're good we'll go out for lunch, alright, deal?" She bargained as Donovan unbuckled and slung his backpack on.

"Fine," he agreed, "can we go to the library when you get off?"

"Yeah, yeah, we can." She agreed, "if it's still open. I don't know how long we'll be here today, okay."

He nodded and climbed out after she unbuckled Alana and settled her on her hip. She walked over to the office door and knocked. Older man, grey hair slicked back and oxygen line under his nose greeted her with a warm smile, "Riley, you must be Riley Smith, Axe's girl, come in," he stepped out of the door as she nudged Donovan in the room.

She swallowed as he eyed the kids and then her with a little frown, "they won't be a problem, I promise. I'm still trying to find a babysitter, a daycare with open spots." She explained with a flush and a worried frown that didn't take away her beauty, "you won't believe what all I can do with them underfoot." She forced herself to smile, giving him a beseeching look.

Phones grunted, and she continued on, "Alana has a playpen. Donovan's old enough to understand he's to stay out of the way, not to touch anything and not to bother your guys." She promised, her voice, the tingles of quiet desperation softened Phiney's old heart.

He blew out a breath and sucked in some oxygen, "girl, it's fine. Not the first time we've had kids a underfoot around here. He's welcome to the playground."

She was quiet and observant as Phiney showed her how to answer the phones, manage the books, schedule appointments. She was surprised when he never showed a hint of annoyance when Alana fussed or Van would laugh, chatter with questions. He even took her daughter and held her while she answered her first phone call.

"Damn coffee taste like fucking shit," Opie groused, Donovan sank back in the sofa at the large man's outburst. Fear flashing across his face. Contrite, he cleared his throat and ribbed his brother, "Chibs what the hell you trying to brew, motor oil?"

Chibs flipped him off with a grunt. Van giggled.

"I better not catch you mimicking them," Riley warned her boy softly. She stepped up the Opie.

"I'll fix the coffee. Give me a few," Riley dumped the coffee out. She scrubbed the machine clean, she tossed out the cheap coffee grounds and pulled out a bag of beans tucked up in the cabinet and ground them as she hummed to Alana who slept soundly against her chest in her carrier undisturbed by the ruckus around her.

She brewed the coffee, restocking the coffee counter with everything the men hadn't bothered with in Gemma's absents.

"Coffee ready," she announced and went back to Phiney's side and handed him a fresh cup. He gave her an appreciative nod and she let out a small giggle at his moan in delight. They seemed to work in sync throughout the rest of the day with little problems.

He didn't seem to mind when she took breaks to call around and find a sitter, he sent her off to the store to restock the pantry. To pick up lunch. She showed him a new computer program to make the booking appointment easier.

Opie and Chibs watched as Donovan picked up his few toys and color book, his polite language, meek posture agitated them. "Ain't no boy that age should be so well behaved," Opie grunted a bit envious as he thought of his rowdy boys.

"Truth."

"I'm at the school once a week with Kenny and Piper." He complained as he put up his tools.

Chibs laughed, "that's because you're raising a future son boy."

Opie chuckled and scrubbed his hand and his eyes turned to Riley, lust, intrigue, flashing across his face that made Chibs stiffen with disapproval. "Lyla, lad. Don't be fuckin' that up. Girl isn't a crow eater."

Opie laughed and flipped him the bird, "right. Later mate."

Chibs stared after the girl in simple jeans, yellow converse and a grey blouse. Not at all the typical lass he was used to. She was… a goddamn good girl. A fucking nightmare he best stay away from. Too young. Too sweet.


End file.
